A method of visualization of medical image data is described in US 2005/0065424, entitled “Method and System for Volumetric Navigation Supporting Radiological Reading in Medical Imaging Systems”, hereinafter referred to as Ref. 1. This document describes synchronized viewing of different medical image data sets in different views on different viewing applications. In particular, the document describes synchronizing a view of a three-dimensional (3D) image data set with a view of a two-dimensional (2D) image data set. In an embodiment, when a radiologist manipulates a 3D visualization application and a point in the 3D space of the patient, information is identified via a cross-hair on an image; this exact point location will be transmitted to a 2D viewing application such as a PACS system. When the PACS system receives this 3D point, it will identify the appropriate image within the base data set that contains that point, automatically navigate to that slice, display a view of that slice, and identify the same point with a cross-hair.